The Eleventh of June
by LostInTheCloudsx3
Summary: I remember the exact date- June 11, 2006. It was the day I met my first love." -Miley Cyrus, Miles to Go. -N I L E Y- *PENNAME USED TO BE'ImCoolllxX'


**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I remember the exact date- June 11, 2006. It was the day I met my first love."  
**-Miley Cyrus, Miles to Go.**

**June 11****th**** 2006;**

"Miley, this is Nick. And Nick, this Miley." The brown-haired hottie introduced the two teenagers. The minute Nick's eyes landed on the brunette beauty, he thought, _"I'm gonna marry her someday." _Miley smiled back to his goofy grin, and when he reached his hand out for a handshake, she promptly shook her head and said, "I don't do handshakes, only hugs."

**June 11****th**** 2007;**

"Miley!" the young rock star ran through the concert arena where they had been scheduled to perform that night, guitar in hand. He was on tour with his amazing girlfriend and his brothers. He was having the time of his life, thanks to her. He found her playing guitar hero with her younger brother. He stopped, clutching his knees and panting from all that running he just did.

The brunette turned to face her adorable boyfriend and a huge smile grew on her face. "Nick!" she yelled thankfully, abandoning the game and running towards him, thankful that he had appeared when he did cause she sucked at the game and if she lost, her brother would never let her hear the end of it.

She giggled as he stood up, still panting. He smiled instantaneously seeing her giggle and took her hand. "Where are we going?" she questioned. He kept quiet with a mysterious grin on his face. She badgered him all the way to his dressing room, but he kept his face straight and told her to wait for it. Upon entering his dressing room, he closed the door and turned to her.

"Ok, what's so great about your dressing room that you had to interrupt me from beating my bratty brother at guitar hero?" she asked playfully, crossing her arms. Nick laughed at her adorableness, "Oh please, you suck at that game. And don't deny it cause we both know it's true." He grinned and she shrugged, he knew her too well.

He led her to the couch and sat down facing her, guitar in hand. He was nervous, she could see. Never before had he done anything like this for a girl. But when he looked up and into her eyes, he knew he was doing the right thing. This was Miley, _his _Miley. What could go wrong? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he gave in and let his instinct take over.

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I can't make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes."

When he stopped singing and opened his eyes, Miley had tears brimming in his eyes. He panicked. He had made his angel cry, was it so horrible? But then she smiled one of a watery kind, and his heart leaped with joy. She was happy, he told himself. She liked it.

"I love you." He told her making her heart swell with bliss. She simply conveyed her answer by leaning over and placing a sweet kiss upon his lips. After all, the greatest things in life cannot be described with words.

**June 11****th**** 2008;**

The morning sun shining so bright woke Miley up on that particular day when she did not want to wake up. For, it brought back memories that made her want to curl up in bed with _his _black and white striped shirt and cry so much that she felt pathetic.

Her phone rang from her bedside table, picking it up, she read the caller ID: _Justin, h_er supposed 'boyfriend'. She groaned, ignoring his call and switching her phone off. Today was _their_ day and Justin deserved no role in it. Miley wondered if Nick remembered.

She sat up, putting on her fuzzy dog slippers. She reached underneath her bed and pulled out a box labeled 'Us'. She blew the dust off the lid; it hadn't been opened in months. As she opened it, she was immediately overwhelmed with all the memories that box brought back. There was his dog tag, her songbook that contained all those songs that she had written for him which were too private to be published, little articles about them, pictures of them of their first date, and many other small things as such.

She sighed. This was not good. She was supposed to be moving on, not dwelling on memories. He was gone, he didn't want anything to do with her, and he had found a _replacement. _

-----

Nick fell back on his bed as he returned home that night, exhausted. He had been forced to do a concert today, and as he had sang 'When You Look Me in the Eyes' he couldn't help but break down. This had been their day, it still was. Pictures and memories of his ex-girlfriend flooded into his mind. He had been stupid to break things of with her and then even more stupid to have ignored her, pushed her away.

He sighed and sat up. _"Forget about her, Nick," _he told himself, _"She has a boyfriend now, and that's not you, thanks to you." _It was true. She had moved on. She was dating an 'underwear model' now. He was twenty years of age. The thought that he might be using her made him fume with anger. But he was in position to feel possessive of her, he knew that, but why did that feeling never leave him, especially growing strong on this day?

Did she remember, he wondered. Of course she didn't, he had done enough for her to hate him. Of course she didn't care. She was probably out with her older boyfriend at some restaurant, laughing and telling him that she loves him, when it should have been Nick in his place, he thought bitterly.

He stood up and raced to his garage, to find the one thing that he had left to remind him of her; a blue bicycle that she had presented him on his birthday. Reaching it, he took hold of the handlebars and rolled it out.

**June 11****th**** 2009;**

"_Send it on,  
On and on..."_

Miley's eyes darted to her right unintentionally, to the curly haired cutie singing along with her, as she sang. She blushed and immediately averted her gaze when she found him looking at her. It had been a while since they'd 'reconnected' as they'd told the world. No, they were not a couple, they were best friends. Although the spark was still there, they didn't dare admit it.

"That was great guys, alright, take a break!" the director announced to the gang of young Disney stars. They all nodded and bounced off the 'stage'. "Who's up for a game of tag?" Joe asked enthusiastically to his group of best friends and brothers. Demi rolled her eyes and answered, "What are you, like, five?"

In spite of that, ten minutes later, they found themselves on the huge grassy ground, playing tag. Miley was 'It'. Miley tried desperately to get hold of any one of them, but in vain. For a group of people who didn't want to play tag, they seemed to be having a whole lotta fun.

Miley groaned in frustration when she couldn't catch anybody. Nick heard, he turned around to find her standing in the middle of the field, running her fingers through her hair and looking hopeless. He smiled to himself, she looked so cute.

Spotting him to have stopped, Miley ran forward, ready to tag him. He realized she was coming for him and started to take off but was too late. She threw her arms around his shoulder from behind, giggling. "Gotcha, Nicky!" He playfully scowled. Miley laughed, ruffling his hair affectionately and he pretended to go after her making her squeal and take off.

The rest of the gang watched their antics, smiling. They could almost feel the love that radiated off the young couple, although they said they'd moved on. They watched with zealous eyes as they felt their best friends' chemistry. And they knew, these two were meant to be and someday, they were gonna be back together.

**June 11****th**** 2010;**

"Miley." Nick panted, running into her dressing room at the set of Hannah Montana. She turned to face him with a smile, dropping the hairbrush that she had previously been occupying. Her smiled became kind of confused when her eyes landed on the bunch of roses in his hands; red roses.

They had definitely grown 'closer' the past year. They were so smitten by each other, but still so stubborn as to not accept it. Nick smiled confidently, walking into the room steadily and kicking the door shut with his foot.

Her confused expression disappeared and she gasped as his lips made contact with hers suddenly. She was overwhelmed; Nick was kissing her, _her _Nick. Finally. She recovered quickly, melting into the oh-so familiar feeling that she had missed so much. She kissed back with as much zeal as she could muster. He pulled away a few minutes later with a goofy grin upon his face and lip gloss on his lips.

"Wha--?" Miley started to question, but he cut her off by placing another short, sweet kiss on her pink, swollen lips. "I love you," he told her, his expression somber, yet soft, "And I couldn't go one more day knowing that you don't know that." He pushed a stray strand of curly hair behind her ears.

"I love you too." She said, tears streaming down her cheek, ruining her make-up, but she could care less.

He smiled big, it had been that easy. He couldn't believe it, although Demi had spent hours on the phone encouraging him to do this for the past year or so, although Joe had smacked him on his head many times and told him to 'get a grip', although Kevin had given him long lectures about how he should act before it became too late, although Selena had dropped hundreds of hints that Nick should go for it…

"You Ok?" she asked him, her eyes shining with bliss. He nodded happily, handing her the roses. Of course he was Ok, actually more than just that, he was ecstatic.

**June 11****th**** 2011;**

Miley sat backstage at on of the Gray Brothers' concerts. Nick had asked her to be here, Miley didn't know what the special occasion was—other than that it was 'their day' and he might have wanted to be with her-- but she was happy for a chance to be near him.

"Hey Miles!" Demi greeted, plopping down on the couch beside her and gulping down a bottle of water. Demi was also performing tonight. Miley smiled brightly and mumbled, "Wish Selena was here, that would complete the gang as well as I'd have someone to accompany me as you all go out there and have fun." She pouted.

Demi giggled, "As if you're gonna have eyes for anyone but your boy tonight—make that every night." Miley rolled her eyes, normally she would have blushed at a comment like that, but she was far too used to it by now, her friends' teasing her and Nick. "Demi in ten." A voice said over the intercom and Demi sprang to her feet, "Gotta go!"

Nick came over as Demi was performing, guitar in hand, his hair as wild as ever and a huge grin occupying his face. "Hey," he whispered, placing an innocent kiss on her lips, "Wish me luck." Miley smiled, shaking her head, "You won't need it. Now go out there and make me proud, rock star… and ignore every 'Marry me, Nick' poster, if you please." He laughed, shaking his head at her adorableness.

She watched with admiration as he walked onto the stage with his brothers, and took his place behind the piano. His brothers started speaking, welcoming the crowd and whatnot. Then it was Nick's turn. "I have a very special person here tonight—" the screams were deafening. "—I would like to dedicate this concert to this person, and just for the record, please put away the 'Marry me' posters, because I'm taken." Miley shut her ears at the noise; he looked over at her and grinned, winking.

"Who is it?" a girl yelled from the crowd. Nick grinned, "Oh, her? You might know her as Hannah Montana." Once again, the arena shook with the screams. He stole a glance to her once more to find her with her mouth hanging open in shock, and happiness that everyone now knew that he was hers. He mouthed to her, "I love you."

**June 11****th**** 2012;**

"That's the last one." Nick announced wearily, dropping the last box onto the floor at their new apartment; Nick and Miley were moving in together. Miley skipped in behind him, smiling happily and looking around her new home with contentment. "Thanks for the help, by the way." Nick said sarcastically and plopped down on an unwrapped couch, she giggled, "You're welcome!"

Nick opened one eye to find her standing near him, looking around with her hands on her hips. He couldn't help but smile as he stared at her. He took her arm, pulling her down next to him, and letting out a strangled squeal at the sudden action. She scowled at him playfully. He smiled and wrapped him arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "So, how do you like it?" he asked her. "It's perfect." She announced, smiling big.

Miley turned to him and randomly ran her fingers through his hair, his eyes closed in contentment. She giggled, he looked so cute. He opened his eyes again and smiled at the beauty in front of him. He leaned towards her, kissing her. She pushed him off playfully, giggling, "Come on, _studmuffin_, we got a lot of unpacking to do." He groaned before following her. "Never call me 'studmuffin' again, never!"

**June 11****th**** 2013;**

"Nick, why you so quiet today?" Miley glanced nervously to her side where her rock star boyfriend walked next to her, holding her hand. They were taking a walk on the beach after they had gone out to celebrate 'their day'. Nick had been exceptionally quiet and it worried her. Maybe it was his diabetes, she thought, and fear took over her insides.

Occasionally, his fingers would gently squeeze hers as though telling her he was still there. Miley glanced at him again. "Nick, are you Ok? Are you feeling well? Do you need something?" she was starting to grow more panicked as every second passed, "Maybe we shouldn't have gone out today. Do you wanna go home? Oh My god, are you al--?!" his lips covered hers, interrupting her frantic words. She visibly relaxed.

She pulled away and scrutinized him, "Nicky, you know I'm always there for you, right?" He nodded. He reached out to her and pulled her towards him, engulfing her in a tight hug without another word. Miley didn't know what was wrong, but it scared her. Nick was acting really weird. They stood like that, in the moonlit beach, holding each other for a long time. Neither speaking a word, but neither needing to.

She pulled away finally and looked him in the eyes, those eyes never failed to tell her what he was feeling. But tonight, they were mysterious. She could see that he was nervous about something. He was scared, he was excited and he was impatient. But the emotion that stood out most was his love for her.

She placed a small, chaste kiss on his lips telling him that whatever it was, it was fine. He took a deep breath and looked into her blue-grey eyes and he knew that it was alright. This was Miley, _his _Miley, just like six years ago when he had sung to her. They had come so far along now. They were meant to be.

"Marry me."

It was not a question, yet, it was not a statement either. She blinked, as though not believing it. "What?" she asked in shock. He didn't repeat as he waited for her answer, uncomfortable. She had definitely not been expecting this. A few seconds later, the shock began to wear off and realization hit her. Her Nick had asked her to marry him, permission for her to become his forever.

A smile grew upon her lips, and he relaxed. She nodded, dazed by how he was looking at her, "Yes."

"Tonight." This brought about another whole minute of shock. "What?! Nick, are you crazy?! Just think of what my parents and your parents would say! And the media—" For the second time that night, he cut her off with his lips.

This time though, it was heated from the start. He tried to show her how much he loved her, how much he wanted this, how much he _needed _this to her through one simple kiss. She responded as eagerly, his lips did crazy things to her. She was torn, now that he had planted the idea in her head, she wanted it too, but when she thought about the rest of the world, this seemed like a bad idea.

Just then, he gently bit her lip making her whimper. He pulled away, staring at her moonlit face, her now swollen lips, and her shining eyes, searching for an answer. "Nick, we-we're just twenty-one." "Twenty-one and already have been through so much more than a couple of fifty year olds."

He sighed. "Mi, I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to. If you say no, I'll still love you. If you say yes… then-then I'll just be sure that you're mine forever. And I wanna do it today, the day that I met you. Mi… you wanna know something? The first time I saw you, I thought, I'm gonna marry her someday. And I want to do just that. But not if you're not ready. " His fingers grazed her cheek adoringly.

And just like that, the answer came readily to her lips, her eyes filled with tears, "Ok... Yes, Nick Gray, I'll marry you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Hi! It's me again. Yeah, just an idea that popped into my head. I stopped there cause god knows how many more 'June 11****th****'s I would have written? Hehe. And I know not all events go according to the time, but just bare with it, k?**

**I'm having a minor writer's block with the CAY epilogue. This was just to make up for it. :D**

**Alright, so I hope you liked this. This took me about a week to write and seven pages on Word. :) Whooo. **


End file.
